Hide and Seek
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: When Raphael and Monalisa decide to go topside for a while, they leave Michelangelo in charge of Pandora. Pandora, excited to be spending time with her Uncle Mikey wants to play Hide and Seek, but soon her innocent playtime turns into something even more frightening. COMPLETE


**Heya all on Fanfiction! **

**Hope you had a great Easter! Hope you got loads of Chocolate Eggs as well as a good break! I sure did! Luckily I didn't get sick from eating too much chocolate! **

**As promised, here's my newest oneshot which stars Pandora! **

**Hope all all enjoy it! **

**Hide and Seek**

It was another typical night in the lair for the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo was practising his Ninjutsu with Master Splinter in the Dojo.

Donatello was working on his computer near the TV area.

Raphael and Monalisa were standing against a pillar talking and Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa watching the TV and eating a large bag of crisps.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa with him and cuddling a small white teddy bear in a silk geisha outfit was a small female Lizard/Turtle hybrid toddler, she was dressed in a red and pink Japanese silk pyjama suit and had a red bow in her dark brown hair and was giggling along with Michelangelo at the TV.

They were watching Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

As Raphael and Monalisa talked together, they were discussing about going topside for a few hours.

"Do you think Pandora will be ok with us being away for a few hours?" asked Mona looking at the little hybrid on the sofa next to Michelangelo.

"Don't worry babe." said Raphael softly "She'll be more than happy to be with my brothers and Master Splinter."

Mona gave her mate a smile.

"So you think it's safe to go out tonight then?" she asked.

"Yep." said Raphael "We'll go topside and maybe have a spin on the shell cycle and maybe...if we can find somewhere dark and quiet in Central Park..."

He started to chuckle a little as he pulled Mona close to him and stroked the base of her tail.

Mona giggled as she felt Raphael's lips on her neck then started nuzzling her, her giggling then turned to soft moans and she fondled the back of his head and ran her fingers through the long ribbons on his mask as his hands snaked around her middle.

Donatello noticed them and groaned.

"Get a room!" he said in an annoyed voice.

The red masked turtle and his lover looked up at him and giggled in reply.

Michelangelo turned around and looked at the two lovers.

"Hey lovebirds!" he said "Wanna move your fondling to the bedroom or some place else!" Raphael sighed and let go of Mona then walked over to Michelangelo.

"Ok alright Mikey" he said "Listen, we are gonna go some place else, but we wanted to ask a favour."

"Ok?" asked Michelangelo.

"Can you watch Pandora for a couple of hours and make sure she gets to bed on time?" asked Mona who walked over to the sofa with Raphael.

"Watch Pandora?" asked Michelangelo "Yeah sure."

He looked down at Pandora who stood up on the sofa as she heard her parents walk over.

"Where you going, mummy and daddy?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious, Raphael reached down and picked up Pandora.

"Your mother and I are going topside for a couple of hours sweetie." he said

"But we'll be back later." added Mona "So your Uncle Mikey's gonna play with you and get you to bed tonight ok? And we'll see you when you wake up tomorrow."

Pandora looked at her parents.

"Go topside?" she asked, "And see the city."

"Yes sweetie." said Raphael "To see the city and the glowing lights."

Pandora gave a little nod understanding him but she had a little fearful look in her eyes at the knowledge of her parents leaving for a few hours.

"And we'll be back later and you'll see us when you wake up." said Mona stroking her daughter's face seeing the look in her wide eyes "It's ok sweetie, your uncle Mikey will take care of you!"

"Ok mummy." said Pandora, Raphael then nuzzled her nose with his making her giggle and put her little hands up to his face.

"You be good now, Pandora." said Raphael sitting her on the back of the sofa.

Mona lowered herself to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"We know you will." she said "You have fun with Uncle Mikey."

Pandora nodded, her eyes still open and shiny as she looked up at her parents, Raphael smiled and kissed her head.

"We love you little Geisha." he whispered. Mona stroked Pandora's hair, "We'll see you in the morning." she whispered.

Michelangelo picked Pandora up and held her in his arms.

"Don't worry you two" he said "Pandora's in good hands" he tickled Pandora under her chin making her giggle.

Raphael then glared at Michelangelo

"She'd better be in good hands Mikey," he said "Or you've got it!" he punched his fist into his other hand.

Mona chuckled at her hot-headed lover and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust your brother Raph" she said "He loves Pandora"

"And Pandora loves her Uncle Mikey!" said Michelangelo tickling Pandora again making her giggle more.

Raphael shot Michelangelo a warning look then gently pinched his daughter's cheek before he and Mona walked off to go out of the Lair and go topside. As they walked out into the tunnels Donatello and Michelangelo saw them start to giggle like naughty teenagers and kiss and nuzzle each other and Raphael pinched Mona's backside through her loincloth.

"Gosh, those two." sighed Donatello shaking his head, "No prizes for guessing what they're gonna do whilst out."

Michelangelo looked a little sick as he tried not to imagine what Raphael and Mona would be doing outside.

He then looked down at Pandora who was looking up at him and grinning.

"Well Pandora." he said holding her up "You've got your Uncle Mikey to play with you!" "Yippee!" squeaked Pandora excitedly as Michelangelo lowered her back on the sofa.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Kung Fu Panda ended and Michelangelo turned off the the TV.

"Ok." said Michelangelo standing up and stretching then looking at his watch "You still got some time before you have to go to bed, so what do you wanna play sweetie?"

Pandora's eyes went wide with excitement "Hide and Seek!" she said with a toothy grin.

Michelangelo laughed.

"Man you love that game don't you?" he laughed

"Yeah!" said Pandora "I get to be a ninja and hide in the shadows!"

Michelangelo laughed again and pinched her cheek gently.

"Ok sweetie, I'm gonna start counting." Pandora giggled as Michelangelo closed his eyes and started to count.

She climbed off the sofa and started to scurry around the lair for a good place to hide. She looked over to her Uncle Donatello still working on his computer and ran over to him.

Donatello looked down at her and grinned

"You want a good place to hide?" he whispered. Pandora nodded "Try over there little Geisha." he said pointing to a cupboard in the corner.

"Thanks." whispered Pandora as she trotted over to the cupboard and climbed inside; Donatello watched her and smiled warmly.

* * *

Michelangelo soon finished counting and called out.

"Ready or not here I come!" he called out. He stood up and began to walk around the lair looking for where Pandora would be hiding.

Pandora hid in the cupboard and peeked through the gap in the doors seeing Michelangelo look around for her; she giggled and looked at Donatello through the gap.

Donatello saw her and winked before placing a finger to his lips. Pandora mimicked his gesture and grinned.

Michelangelo meanwhile got closer to her hiding place and looked around the area, Donatello chuckled softly as Michelangelo looked around and got nearer and nearer to Pandora's hiding place.

Michelangelo looked over his shoulder and he saw through the gap Pandora's silk dress shining a little.

"Hmmm" he said with a grin "What could be inside this cupboard?" he opened the doors and revealed a grinning Pandora

"Gotcha!" he cried. Pandora giggled and Michelangelo knelt down to her and started tickling her.

"Found you!" he said. Pandora laughed hard as Michelangelo tickled her sides.

"Ok Little Geisha" said Michelangelo "You up for round two?"

"Yeah!" cried Pandora. Michelangelo closed his eyes again and began to count.

* * *

Pandora then toddled off to find another place to hide. She ran over to the other side of the lair and towards the Dojo where she heard her Uncle Leonardo and Master Splinter training.

She looked back at Michelangelo still counting and walked into the training room. She saw in the middle of the room Master Splinter and Leonardo sparring with katana swords.

Because they were so focused on each other they did not notice Pandora walk inside. She toddled over to a table where there were different types of weapons on it and walked over.

The table had a white cloth on it that reached right down to the ground, it looked like the perfect place to hide, and she toddled over quickly and lifted the cloth on the table before crawling underneath it. She giggled a little as she pulled her knees up to her chest and cuddled her teddy bear close.

* * *

As she sat there she could hear Leonardo and Master Splinter's swords clashing against each other, then she heard Splinter say "Well done Leonardo, that's enough for today."

"Thank you Master." she heard Leonardo say.

She lifted the cloth a little and saw Splinter and Leonardo bow to each other then start to walk over to the table.

She quickly dropped the cloth as they walked over, but Splinter saw the cloth move and his eyes narrowed.

Without saying a word he tapped Leonardo's arm pointed to the cloth putting a finger to his lips.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the cloth, he stealthy walked over to the table.

Pandora huddled under the cloth, she could see Leonardo and Splinter's feet through the cloth, she held her breath then gasped as Leonardo's hand grabbed the cloth and lifted it. "Pandora!" said Leonardo surprised "what are you doing under there?"

"Playing hide and seek." squeaked Pandora "Uncle Mikey's 'it'"

Splinter chuckled at his granddaughter's wide innocent eyes.

"Playing games eh?" he asked "I remember when your father and Uncles were just your age and playing games like this."

"Did you have to find them in funny places?" asked Pandora.

Splinter looked at Leonardo and was about answer when they heard Michelangelo's voice from outside

"Ready or not here I come!".

Leonardo looked at Pandora and winked then dropped the cloth.

Splinter laughed heartily and he and Leonardo walked out of the training room.

"She's so cute." he said.

Leonardo nodded; they looked across to Michelangelo who was still searching for Pandora before walking out of the Dojo.

Leonardo chuckled "Cute, but such a handful."

* * *

Michelangelo then saw his older brother and sensei walking out of the training room laughing, he narrowed his eyes as he guessed they were laughing about something.

The youngest turtle stealthy walked into the Dojo and looked around before hearing a giggle come from the table.

"Hmm, let's see," said Michelangelo "what could be under here?!" he lifted the cloth and saw Pandora curled up underneath it smiling and giggling.

"Gotcha!" said Michelangelo gently pulling Pandora out from under the table and tickling her.

Pandora laughed and kicked her feet and waved her arms as Michelangelo tickled her. Michelangelo then sat back on his heels and gently lifted Pandora to her feet.

"Ok little Geisha." he said looking at the clock on the wall "I think it's sleepy time for you."

Pandora looked disappointed the game was ending.

"Aww please Uncle Mikey, one more game! Please!" she begged, her eyes shining "Please! Just five more minutes!"

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes, knowing he couldn't resist that cute look from his niece. "Alright one more game," he said "But that's the last one!" he said in a firm voice whilst gently tapping her nose.

"Yay!" said Pandora.

Michelangelo smirked at his niece and covered his eyes before counting.

* * *

Pandora giggled and ran out of the dojo.

She ran into the main lair and wondered where to go next. There were so many places to hide, but where was the best place?

She could see Donatello was still at his computer and Leonardo and Splinter were in the TV area. Leonardo was reading and listening to his Ipod and Splinter was watching his soap operas.

Pandora looked around again, she knew it wouldn't be long before her Uncle Mikey stopped counting and would come looking for her, so she had to choose quickly.

Deciding the curtains near the entrance of the lair was the best place, Pandora raced over, but no sooner did she did so when she heard a squeak and scuttling.

Pandora looked over and saw a little sewer rat standing at the entrance of the lair cleaning itself and squeaking contently.

"Oohh." Pandora thought curiously walking over to it "Hello!" she said in a friendly way "I'm Pandora, what's your name?"

The little rat looked up at Pandora for a moment then saw Pandora lower her hand, terrified, the little rat turned around and raced out into the sewers.

Pandora instantly started to follow it, dropping her Geisha bear as she did so.

"I won't hurt you!" she called running after it unaware that she was running right out of the lair.

"Hey! Come back here!" cried Pandora laughing slightly whilst chasing after the tiny rat, "I just wanna play!" but the tiny grey rat squeaked and kept running down the tunnels.

Pandora giggled and held out her hands towards the rat.

* * *

"Six...seven...eight...nine...ten!" Michelangelo called out back at the lair "Ready or not! Here I come!"

He walked out of the dojo and looked around trying to decide where Pandora would have hidden.

"I'm coming to get you!" he called in a sing song voice.

He began to creep around the area hoping to find Pandora like he did before, it should be easy as he often heard her giggling from her hiding place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pandora had chased the rat still trying to play with it, after a few minutes the rat scurried into a tiny hole in the wall, and Pandora stopped to catch her breath.

"It was nice to meet you little rat!" she called as she leaned against the wall.

After getting her breath back, Pandora looked up and soon realised she was in the dark smelly sewer tunnels.

The only lights to be seen were the lamps in the tunnels and there were many sounds of dripping, echoing sounds and the flowing of the sewage water.

"I think I should go back now" Pandora thought feeling a little scared of the dark shadows on the brick tunnels.

She turned around and began to walk back the way she came. But as she walked she soon came across a fork in the tunnels, because she had kept her eyes on the rat she had been chasing Pandora had no idea where she had turned.

A little niggling feeling of worry pooled in Pandora's tummy as she looked around. She had never been through the sewers alone, mainly because whenever she did go was with her parents, uncles or grandfather.

She looked around and choose one tunnel, but she saw it was a long dark tunnel and she could hear unfamiliar noises coming from it. She looked at the other tunnel, but saw it was the same, long, dank, dark and smelly with many frightening noises coming from it.

Pandora remembered the stories her parents, Grandfather and uncles read to her at bedtime, including the fairy tale Hansel and Gretal, and wished she had dropped something so she could find her way back like the two children did in the woods.

"UNCLE MIKEY!" she shouted, but as she did, her voice echoed through the tunnels several times, and the noises she heard began to become more frightening.

Pandora stood frozen as she stared at the shadows on the brick walls, was it her imagination, or were those shadows becoming more sinister?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Michelangelo had been looking for Pandora for over ten minutes and now he was starting to get suspicious.

"Ok Pandora." he said "You win this round, time to come out now, it's past your bedtime."

He waited for a few moments but he heard nothing.

Normally when he called out to Pandora to come to bed, she always came out, though there were times she didn't always appear and would start giggling.

"Pandora?" Michelangelo called again "Come on now Pandora, it's bedtime!"

But there was still no answer.

Michelangelo frowned.

"Come on Pandora!" he said in a more serious voice hoping that would force her to come out "Games over now! Now come out at once!"

"You ok Mikey?"

Michelangelo turned around and he saw Donatello walking over.

"Pandora's still hiding and won't come out." said Michelangelo "Even though it's past her bedtime."

"Typical cheeky girl." said Donatello "She's probably hiding and giggling at you again."

Michelangelo looked a little annoyed.

"Pandora!" he called out again "Come out, come on out now."

But there was still no reply.

Donatello held his breath and listened.

"How long have you been searching for her anyway?" he asked.

"Ten minutes." said Michelangelo.

Donatello frowned then he saw something out of the corner of his eye at the entrance of the lair.

He quickly left Michelangelo's side and ran over to the entrance and it was there he spotted Pandora's Geisha Bear.

"Oh crap!" he thought as he went over to analyse it.

"Mikey!" he shouted, causing the youngest turtle to run over and he too saw the bear and looked towards the entrance fearing the worst.

"Oh no!" Michaelangelo cried in terror "NO! NO!"

Donatello picked up Pandora's bear and looked out of the entrance.

"She's gone into the sewers!" he cried in terror.

Michelangelo felt his heart beat faster and his stomach drop with panic as he looked into the dark cold dripping sewers.

"Oh Shell no!" Michelangelo thought "She wouldn't go into the sewers without a grown up! Oh crap I should have been watching her more carefully!"

"I'll get Leonardo and Master Splinter!" said Donatello quickly running away from the entrance to find his older brother and sensei whilst Michelangelo stood there terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pandora was staring at the shadows on the walls opposite as she stood frozen in fear, she had never felt so scared.

When she went through the sewers, she was always with a grown-up, often in the arms of her mother, father, Uncles or Granddad Splinter.

But now she was alone and faced with these scary things on the wall, she was terrified.

She remembered another story she was read at bedtime 'Alice in Wonderland' and she always enjoyed listening to the adventures the main heroine got into, but this was nothing like down the rabbit hole.

Unable to take any more, Pandora started to walk more quickly, she kept close to the wall making sure she didn't fall over the edge and into the sewer water and walked faster and faster.

As she moved, Pandora kept glancing at the shadows behind her and saw they had started to become more sinister and frightening.

It looked like monsters with claws ready to rip her to shreds, some with large sharp teeth to chew her and swallow her up or some with tentacles to squeeze her to mush!

The noises in the sewer soon didn't sound like dripping and echoes of the trains in the subways, but it sounded more like moans of zombies, cackling goblins or growls of monsters hungry for lost little girls.

She then heard buzzing and she saw swarms of flies rising up through the air, then scuttling as rats appeared from holes in the walls, some saw her and their eyes glowed eerily in the dark.

Feeling terrified tears coming to her eyes and breathing heavily, Pandora kept on running but as she did, the sounds and shadows kept following her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed feeling she was unable to take anymore and she ran faster, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I want my mummy!" she wept "I want my daddy! Please leave me alone!"

* * *

Back at the lair, Leonardo, Master Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo were standing at the entrance of the lair.

Michaelangelo was starting to get scared as he thought of Pandora out in the sewers all alone.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" he cursed fidgeting in fear, "I should have been watching her more closely! Raph and Mona are gonna kill me when they return!"

"Stop panicking Mikey!" said Leonardo placing a hand on his baby brother's shoulder "We'll find Pandora! I mean, she can't have gone far!"

"But what if she's trapped somewhere?" asked Michaelangelo becoming white as a sheet, his voice getting high and tears forming in his eyes "Or fallen in the sewer water?"

"Michelangelo!" Splinter snapped "Do not panic! We shall find Pandora and bring her back!"

"Listen!" said Leonardo "We'll split into four groups and search the tunnels, if we find her, contact the other's Shell Cells!"

"Got it." said the others.

"Will do Leonardo." said Splinter.

"Ok," said Leonardo "Split up, search every dark corner and lift every stone!"

He took one way into the sewers whilst the other turtles and Splinter went into the other tunnels, all with torches and calling Pandora's name.

Michaelangelo walked shakily through the tunnel shining his torch around and calling Pandora's name as well as having terrified thoughts running through his head.

"Oh shit..." he muttered as panicked tears threatened to spill from his eyes "If anything happens to that sweet little geisha I'll never forgive myself...Raphael and Mona will kill me! They'll never trust me again!"

"PANDORA!" he shouted "PANDORA!" he shone his torch around and looked through the dark tunnels praying with all his soul that Pandora was ok and that they would find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pandora was still running through the sewer terrified and crying.

The monstrous shadows still hung over her, and the terrifying noises still followed her, as if all the nightmares had come to life and were relentless to keep up with her and scare her before they would swallow her up as she was there alone and frightened.

Pandora kept running until she rounded a corner and saw a large hole in the wall.

Desperate to escape the scary shadows, Pandora crawled in and huddled in tightly. It was then the tears began to flow and she began crying her eyes out in fear and loneliness.

But even within the hole she could see the scary shadows and shapes on the sewer brick walls, heard the scuttling of the rats and insects and buzzing of flies and the many nasty sounds within the sewer.

"Go away!" she cried "Go away! Go Away!" she closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried hard as she pleaded for it all to stop.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed "Leave me alone! Please! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

* * *

As she continued to cry and huddle deeper into the hole she suddenly heard a voice. Pandora felt her stomach clench in fear but she listened carefully.

The voice came again, this time more clearly.

"Pandora! Pandora!"

Pandora blinked away her tears and leaned forward, she could hear the voice calling her name getting louder and louder and she started to recognise the voice that was calling her.

"Pandora!" the voice called again "Pandora!"

"Uncle Leo!" Pandora thought, the tears came again as she recognised the voice and she began to crawl out of her hiding place slowly.

As she did, she saw the light of a torch round the corner lighting up the sewer and she saw the shape of a giant turtle appear.

"Uncle Leo!" she wailed "Uncle Leo!"

At once the torch headed her way and it soon lowered and Pandora found herself face to face with her relieved Uncle Leonardo.

"Oh Pandora!" cried Leonardo quickly bending down and scooping her up before holding her close to his chest "Thank goodness you're ok!"

Pandora began to cry again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Oh Uncle Leo," she wept "I was so scared! Monsters were chasing me and wanted to eat me! I couldn't find my way home! I thought I was going to be lost in the sewers forever and ever!"

Leonardo held his niece closer to him and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Shhh shhh sweetheart. It's alright," he said "The monsters can't get you, I'm here now."

Pandora cuddled him tighter and sobbed but Leonardo kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears.

"You're safe now," he soothed "I'm gonna get you home."

He took out his shell cell and quickly informed the others that he had found Pandora to which Michelangelo's cry of delight was heard on the other side.

"It's ok Mikey!" said Leonardo "Pandora's just fine, meet me at the entrance of the lair."

He hung up the shell cell and holding Pandora close they made their way through the tunnels and back to the lair.

* * *

As soon as Leonardo arrived at the entrance of the lair with Pandora in his arms, Michelangelo was so relieved to see Pandora was ok, he pulled her close to him and wept.

Splinter and Donatello also looked relieved at seeing Pandora safe.

"Oh Pandora!" cried Michaelangelo unable to control the tears of relief and joy "You're alright! I was so worried!" He held Pandora close and held up her geisha bear.

"Geisha Bear began to cry because you were lost. She missed you!" he said as the little reptile huddled into him and cuddled her bear.

"I was scared!" Pandora whimpered "I thought I'd never get home."

The other turtles and Splinter watched the happy reunion and Splinter stroked Pandora's back and Michaelangelo's shell to comfort them both.

"You gave us indeed a scare Pandora." said Splinter "You were very foolish to go into the sewers alone, it is very dangerous out there."

"I was chasing a little rat." said Pandora "I just wanted to play with it and I ran into the sewers by accident."

"All that for a little sewer rat?" asked Donatello "Well, kids do get themselves into little scraps."

"We were like that once Donny." said Leonardo "Getting lost in the sewers, going places were weren't supposed to go."

"Come on." said Splinter "Let's get inside, Michelangelo, get Pandora into her pyjamas and get her dirty clothes into the washing." as he spoke he saw some of the dirt on Pandora's clothes from where she was hiding in the hole in the wall.

"Yes sensei." said Michelangelo.

"Then come into the kitchen so we can have a talk with our little Geisha."

Pandora looked a little scared thinking she was going to get a telling off, but Michaelangelo reassured Pandora that no-one was cross with her, just concerned.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Pandora was in her Panda Pyjamas and was sitting at the table in the kitchen where Splinter prepared her some juice and a couple of biscuits and the other three turtles were having hot chocolate.

Pandora was relieved that she was back home in the lair as she drank her juice through a straw.

"You really were very foolish to go into the sewers alone sweetheart." said Splinter "Me, your uncles and father and mother have told you to never venture out there without a grown up."

"I'm sorry grandpa Splinter..." whimpered Pandora "But I saw this cute little rat, and I wanted to play with it."

"It was an accident yeah," said Michelangelo.

"But you have to be very careful, Pandora." said Donatello "The sewer is very dangerous to a little girl like you, you were lucky you didn't fall in the water."

"Or fall down a large hole." said Leonardo "Being dark and dangerous, sometimes it's hard to see where one is going."

"That's is why you must stay in the lair where we can see you and protect you." said Splinter "When you are a big girl, you will be able to explore places you cannot now, but that time will come soon."

"Ok..." Pandora said looking down ashamed "I'm sorry...I won't do it again."

"Good girl" said Splinter "You gave us quite a scare today."

"You said it master Splinter." said Michaelangelo.

"Are you going to tell mummy and daddy?" asked Pandora in a worried voice, her eyes wide and tearful.

Michelangelo felt his stomach pool in sadness at Pandora's face as she looked ready to start crying again.

"No sweetheart." said Splinter "But you must promise that you will stay in the lair and close to us, and never go out of the sewers without one of us with you."

"I promise grandpa." said Pandora as she took the last sip of her juice and nibbled on her biscuit "I will never go outside alone again."

Splinter smiled and stroked the top of Pandora's head.

"Well done Little Geisha." he said "Now, it is defiantly bedtime!"

"Oh yeah." said Michelangelo "Little Geisha needs her beauty sleep."

Pandora giggled and Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter laughed.

Michaelangelo then picked Pandora up.

"Ok sweetheart, time to say goodnight, brush your teeth then bedtime." he said.

Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter all gave Pandora a kiss and said goodnight to her then watched as Michaelangelo carried Pandora out of the kitchen.

Pandora looked over his shoulder and waved to her uncles and Granddad Splinter.

"Well that was interesting." said Donatello.

"Yeah," said Leonardo "Pandora's such a naïve and curious little thing, I think we will need to keep a closer eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into scraps."

"Indeed." said Master Splinter "She's only a child, and she still has so much to learn."

"And we'll be there every step of the way." said Donatello.

Leonardo and Splinter agreed as they watched the Michelangelo take Pandora up to her bedroom.

* * *

In Pandora's bedroom, Pandora lay snuggled under her covers looking up at Michaelangelo as he read her a story.

"...and they all lived happily ever after..." Michaelangelo ended as he closed the book "Did you enjoy that Pandora?"

"I did, Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora "I think I prefer adventures in books than real life right now."

Michaelangelo laughed and stroked the top of Pandora's head.

"When you're a big girl, you'll be able to have adventures as a ninja with us, but right now, you should enjoy being young while you can."

"Ok Uncle Mikey." said Pandora "I will." she pulled Geisha Bear close to her and Michaelangelo picked up Ninja Bear and held it up before his niece.

"Don't worry Pandora." Michaelangelo put on a gruff voice "I, Ninja Bear will protect you from the monsters and dangers in the dark."

Pandora giggled then Michelangelo put on Pandora's little lamp that made little stars and moons shine on the ceiling.

"There we go." he said "Now you don't have to be scared of the dark at night. After all, monsters can't come into the lair because your Uncles, Grandpa and mummy and daddy are there to protect you!"

"I know, thank you Uncle Mikey." whispered Pandora.

"You're welcome little Geisha." said Michaelangelo "I'll see you in the morning ok? Good night."

"Goodnight Uncle Mikey." said Pandora as Michaelangelo kissed her forehead then nuzzled her nose playfully.

"Sleep tight babe." he said before getting up and walking out of the door switching off the big light and leaving Pandora alone in her bed.

Pandora meanwhile snuggled down deeper under her covers clutched both her bears close and looked at the lights dancing on the wall and ceiling before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep feeling so happy that she was safe in her bed and in the lair after such a scary moment in the sewers.

**The End**

**Awwww, wasn't that cute!**

**I think we're all in agreement that we've done some silly things as children, I remember I used to run off a lot! **

**And we've also had our childhood fears, monsters under the bed, fear of the dark! lol! **

**Hope you enjoyed the story and my next TMNT fic 'Shattered Glass' should be up soon so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
